Throughout life, individuals encounter situations where they come across objects that are not familiar to them. In some cases, a child may find an object that they are not familiar with in their home or at school. In other cases, adults may encounter objects that are associated with an unfamiliar environment or an unfamiliar technology. It may be problematic and time consuming to formulate requests to identify objects when an individual does not know what the object is or what the object is called. Additionally, it may be difficult to identify sources of information for unknown objects and to obtain accurate information related to unknown objects.